16 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12 - Bogumił i Barbara; serial TVP 07:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:30 Przed meczem 08:35 EURO 2012 - Szwecja - Anglia 10:25 Po meczu 10:30 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 10:45 Strefa Kibica 11:00 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - SuperJedynki; koncert 11:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 18 Zdalne sterowanie; magazyn 12:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy 12:10 Pożar uczuć (Pyromaniac's Love Story) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 13:45 Strefa Kibica 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - Napad na szpital (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 14:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy 14:35 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:05 Nieustraszony - odc. 3 (Knight Rider, ep. 3 A Knight in Shining Armor) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:50 Bananowy doktor - odc. 3 (Royal Pains, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:30 Strefa Kibica 16:48 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Blondynka - odc. 7/13 - Pożegnanie snów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:10 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 2; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Kuba Błaszczykowski; talk-show 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy gra, odc. 41 (Timmy Bounces Back); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy 20:05 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 10 20:15 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Czechy - Polska ( studio ) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Czechy - Polska 22:55 Po meczu 23:00 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:20 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze - Biało - Czerwoni 24:00 Strefa Kibica 00:10 EURO 2012 - Grecja - Rosja 01:55 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 12 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, The Mousetrap); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:40 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 13 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Allison From Palmdale); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:25 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 2 (Lost 5, ep. 2, The Lie); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 3 (Lost 5, ep. 3, Jughead); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 2 Bałwanol i Bułeczki (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Coldygury and the Hot lost Buns); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 06:20 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 17 Goście ze Szwecji (The Flintstones ep. Swedish Visitors); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 06:50 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 18 Urodziny Freda (The Flintstones ep. The Birthday Party); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy 07:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:15 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1962; teleturniej 14:40 Słowo na niedzielę 14:50 Bitwa na głosy - (2); widowisko 16:25 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1 17:25 Nasi rywale 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy 19:00 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 26 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 26; teleturniej 20:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy 20:05 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Grecja - Rosja ( studio ) 20:30 EURO 2012 - Grecja - Rosja 21:40 EURO 2012 - Grecja - Rosja 22:55 Po meczu 23:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1) 24:00 Przed meczem 00:04 EURO 2012 - Czechy - Polska 01:50 Po meczu 01:55 Wiedźmin 129'; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (2001) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:46 Wrocław w grze 08:01 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Polska smakuje - odc. 4; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:46 Co dalej gimnazjalisto? 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:24 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 11:15 Euroszansa; magazyn 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Eurowiadomości 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory - Sekta wyznawców Putina; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Zrób sobie dom 17:38 Transmisja 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:45 Pogoda 18:49 Transmisja 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Piąty Stadion - odc. 50, Polska - Czechy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:02 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:20 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria (Survivors Guide to Plane Cash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Szerokie tory - Sekta wyznawców Putina; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 02:25 Euroszansa; magazyn 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 03:35 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 04:05 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria (Survivors Guide to Plane Cash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Szerokie tory - Sekta wyznawców Putina; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 06:40 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (70, 71) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (18, 19) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (65) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (18, 19) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci na żywo (16) - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Rozmowy nieoswojone (5) - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Dom nie do poznania 8 (214) - reality show 13.30 Stalowe magnolie - komediodramat, USA 1989 16.00 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów - komedia fantasy, USA 2006 17.50 Pamiętniki z wakacji (25) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (370) - serial komediowy 20.00 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy - komedia, USA 2002 22.05 Donnie Brasco - film kryminalny, USA 1997 00.50 Stracone dusze - horror, USA 2000 03.00 Boks: Gala w Newark - waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Eddie Chambers TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Pan i Pani House (8) - reality show 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Prawo Agaty (1, 2/15) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 X Factor 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy 14.20 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (2) - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (2) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Szymon na żywo (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Surowi rodzice (1/13) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (13) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Uciekająca panna młoda - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 22.20 Dziewczyna mojego kumpla - komedia, USA 2008 00.25 Rzeka tajemnic - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 03.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.20 Arkana magii (601) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.40 Od hitu do świtu (13) - program rozrywkowy TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja siódma. Nauka gry na akordeonie; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Dekalog 89 + - Sublokator; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Galapagos; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Czytanie to awantura /odc. 9/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Upadek człowieka, którego nie lubię; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Przebudzenie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Podwójne życie (Double Life, A) 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1947); reż.:George Cukor; wyk.:Maude Fealy, Ronald Colman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Dokument tygodnia - Philip i jego siedem żon (Philip and his seven Wives); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ślady donikąd: Carlos Kleiber (THE CONDUCTOR CARLOS KLEIBER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Upadek człowieka, którego nie lubię; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Przebudzenie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Krzysztof Penderecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Kto by pomyślał?; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 91 /1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Piosenka z autografem; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 91 /2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 London Calling: Nieopowiedziana historia brytyjskiego popu (4) (Bohemian Rhapsody. The untold story of British pop music (4)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Bilet do kina - Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Terry George; wyk.:Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Joaquin Phoenix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Quincy Jones - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 2 (Quincy Jones - 75th Birthday Concert) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Kino nocne - Pieśni o morderstwie (Small Town Murder Songs) 72'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Ed Gass-Donnelly; wyk.:Martha Plimpton, Peter Stormare, Jill Hennessy, Jackie Burroughs; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Czytanie to awantura /odc. 9/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 3; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Bilet do kina - Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Terry George; wyk.:Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Joaquin Phoenix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Praca Maszyn; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.06.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Kalendarium historyczne - Nadzieja była za miedzą; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 W duchu i w prawdzie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Michała Bukojemskiego grypsy z interny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Po co nam to było - Elegant z PRL - u.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Dawno temu w Andaluzji - Bitwa pod Fuengirolą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia inspektora straży rybackiej na Ukrainie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Darwinowi nic do tego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Republika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Krzemieniec; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Ex Libris - 95; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie - Świadoma dyscyplina i troska o mienie społeczne; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Sonda - Ikar 2000; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.06.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Przeboje 35 - lecia /3/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy - Ja cię uczyć każę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Jan III Sobieski; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Okruchy rozbitego dzbana; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.06.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Szerokie tory - Ruch Femen na Ukrainie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 16. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole'78. Koncert finałowy. Mikrofon i ekran. Przeboje Studia Gama; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 16. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole'78. Wieczorne śpiewanie czyli każdy głos na wagę złota; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 450* Ślub Waldka i Marcysi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 451* Po ślubie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 452* Powrót Marity; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 453* Widmo z Nowego Jorku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 454* Dwie kościelne żony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Wakacje - odc. 3/4 - Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Gorzyjałek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 18 - Bio - odpady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wigierski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja (2); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 - Przerwany - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Włochy - Piemont (98) Blaski Turynu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 484 - Kruche nadzieje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Śladami Potopu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (93); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Tylko hity! Opole2012 odc. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 12/13* "Psy" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Modrzejewska - Peregrynacje odc. 2/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu-Bu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 12/13* "Psy"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Modrzejewska - Peregrynacje odc. 2/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku